The Unlucky Country
by AwkwardGal
Summary: Its just one bad thing after the other for poor Greenland. First shes betrayed by her own hungry stomach, next thing you know shes stuck in a room with a bunch of lunatics while tied to a chair. She doesn't know it could get any worse, but of course it can, and it will. What exactly do these people want with her anyway?
1. Tomato Crates

**I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. The only character I own is Greenland. All those rights belong to its official owners.**

Panting, screaming, hiding, and running. For the past hour, that's pretty much all I've been doing. Right now, I'm hiding, stuck in a VERY uncomfortable position in some large tomato crate I found (I got the idea from my friend Italy) and trying really hard to conceal my breathing.

Your probably wondering what it is I'm running and hiding from. They're called 2ps, and they're all totally insane. I remember Britain telling me about them awhile back. From what he told me, I learned that they are from a different world than us and will show up in ours from time to time. I learned quickly that the 2ps aren't to be messed with.

But I never would have expected that they would show up in our world like this. I never would have thought that they would come after me. And I never could have imagined that SO MANY of them would come to attack me. One of them is bad enough, but SIX? Now that's nothing short of a nightmare.

I don't even know why they're all hunting me down. Its not like I did anything to deserve this.

I nearly mistaked them for my friends. I mean, they are identical for the most part. It was those creepy eyes and weapons they all had that gave them away. From the quick look I got at them, I did manage to figure out which ones were chasing me at least. There was 2p America, 2P Britain, 2p Canada, 2p France, 2p Germany, and 2p Italy.

Looking back, today had started out so good too. We had a world meeting today, and I had a good time as usual. I even went out for ice cream with Italy and Romano afterwords. I remember having so much fun teasing Romano about Spain and talking about pizza toppings with Italy.

Yep, everything seemed like it was going my way today, that is until I got lost on my way home and ran into THE creepiest people I had ever seen. Especially the British one.

All six of em charged at me the minute they saw me. So I did the most rational thing any other country would have done. I ran like hell.

I just barely managed to give that Frenchman the slip, and luckily had enough time to find a place to hide. And that is how I ended up hiding in a crate, praying to live to see another day.

* Time Skip *

It feels like I have been in this crate for at least fifteen minutes. My body is starting to turn stiff from being in this position for so long, and too make things worse, I'm really hungry.

I hadn't heard any kind of noise for a while, so I decided to check to see if the cost was clear.

I was just about to open the crate back up when I heard a voice, an _Italian_ voice, close by. VERY close by; probably just a few feet away.

My eyes grew wide and my entire body tensed up. What if he had found me out? I started listening carfully to the Italians conversation.

"We haven't found her yet, have you had any luck?" said a man with a thick British accent.

"No, but I know she's close, I can feel it," said the Italian.

I mentally sighed in relief. _They haven't found me yet, good. Now if I stay quiet like this for jus-_ "_**GROOOWWWWLLLLLL**_!"

…...my stomach is going to be the death of me.


	2. Dark Alleys

…..._CRAP. CRAP. CRAP. CRAP! That didn't JUST happen. That had to be the loudest stomach growl ever! Maybe I'll get lucky, maybe they didn't-_

_**SMASH!**_

Suddenly my crate was smashed to pieces, and I was on my butt, in a dark alleyway, surrounded by six deadly men, feeling totally and utterly screwed.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Right under our noses this whole time. Its been fun, but playtime's over doll-face." said a man with a smirk, who I assume is Americas 2p, judging from his resemblance to him.

_I mustn't show fear, I mustn't show fear, I mustn't show fear. I am Greenland for Christs sake! I am a strong, proud country! I won't let them kill me without a fight! I'll show them!_

"I-I-I'm n-not afraid of y-you. I-If its a f-fight y-you w-want, then b-b-bring it on!" I said, in probably the most pathetic tone ever.

All six of them just stared at me for a few seconds, before bursting out into fits of laughter. Its not like I didn't see that coming, but it still hurt.

The Italian -2p Italy I assumed- suddenly crouched down to me on the ground and started to twirl my hair with his finger.

"We don't want to fight you, and we aren't going to kill you either, but if you resist us, I might just change my mind~." the Italian said in a cheerful, almost creepy way.

I could see the amusement twinkle in his eyes, he knew I was trembling in fear. I finally stood up on my feet, and 2p Italy did the same.

I tried backing away from them, but my back was already against the wall. They had me surrounded from every side. I felt like a mouse when a cat finally had it cornered.

Realizing my defeat, I hung my head in shame and said, "Alright, alright. You win. What is it you want from me?"

The annoyed looking Frenchman sighed and said,"Isn't it obvious? We want you."

Ok, now I'm REALLY scared. "I'm sorry, I probably didn't hear you right, because it sounded like you said you wanted to take ME, haha, funny right?" I said nervously.

"No love, I believe you heard him correctly," said the Brit.

"Oh... is there anyway I can just convince you to not abduct me?" I said, already knowing their answer.

"Don't ask stupid questions," said the Canadian.

He had a point. I did ask A LOT of stupid stuff. Its a habit I guess.

"Well, I feel like we've wasted enough time in this world, do it now Canada." Demanded Italy.

"Wha-" was all I got to say before a hokey stick whacked me hard upside the head, then the world around me faded to black.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, lets head back~!" said Britain.

And with that being said, 2p America threw me over his shoulder like I was luggage and continued on with the others to their world, where my adventure really begins.


	3. Duct Tape

Well, it looks as though, yet again, I'm stuck in quite an uncomfortable situation.

This time though, is way worse. Its not very pleasant to wake up in a strange dark room, tied tightly to a chair with your mouth duct taped. But that's not even the worst part. Once my eyes adjusted to the dark, I could make out a single table in front of me, with a single kitchen knife on it.

_I don't even wanna know what that's for._

I hate this, just being stuck here waiting in suspense for the killers to show up. I feel like I'm watching a scary movie, but its different since I'm actually living it. I mean seriously, I _still_ haven't eaten anything yet. I just want someone to come in here already, and hopefully with some sort of food.

**Time skip- 20 minutes**

I had gotten so used to the dark and the quiet that when I saw light and heard a door creak, I literally fell back in my chair in surprise. I hit the ground with a loud _**thud**_.

As I lay there on the floor groaning in pain from that embarrassing wipe-out, I hear chuckles from the other side of the room. Being tied to a chair in all, it was pretty hard to look up in my current position on the floor. I could only guess who was approaching me. I silently prayed that it wasn't that America one. His cocky attitude and bloody bat just rubbed me the wrong way.

But of course, as my green eyes look up they are met with blood red eyes, along with tanned skin, dark hair, and a devilishly cocky smirk.

_Of course. Why wouldn't it be him? Life has pretty much screwed me over any time there's an opportunity lately._

"Hey doll-face, remember me?"

Seeing as though I was unable to answer with my mouth taped over like this, I just simply nodded.

"Sorry about the long wait babe, but it takes a while to get all the preparations ready," he said while sitting me and my chair back up.

_Preparations? What the hell are they preparing?!_

My expression must have been pretty noticeable, because the American started to laugh and say "Don't worry doll, you'll find out soon enough. But for now, you should prepare yourself, cause_ he's_ coming this way."

Before I could even give him a questioning look, the door once again swung open, and I could make out a silhouette with an abnormally large curl.


	4. Human Names and Love Quarrels

"Ciao~"

_…...oh no._

The silhouette stepped out into the open, and sure enough, it was none other than 2p Italy.

"How are are feeling?" he asked, knowing very good and well I couldn't speak.

"Oh! Right! Allen, would you remove the tape please?" said 2p Italy.

_Allen? Who's Allen?_

But my question was answered when the 2p America walked up to me, smirking, and forcefully yanked the tape off.

"OW! SHIT! YOU JERK THAT HURT!" I screamed.

"Hahahahahahaha! You should see your face right now! Priceless!" Allen said while laughing at my pain.

"You know, _Allen, _if I wasn't tied to this chair I would fu-"

"Ah, ah, ah! No swearing little missy, unless you want to put a dollar in the swear jar!~"

I turned to the direction of the voice and saw 2p Britain standing behind me, along with 2p Canada, France, and Germany standing right behind me.

_Huh, wonder how long they were back there, I didn't even notice them!_

"Well bella, your probably wondering why we took you, am I correct?" the Italian said, while twirling the kitchen knife that was on the table in his hands.

"Well 2p Italy-"

"Please, call me Luciano," he said.

"Ok then, well _Luciano, _yes, that is exactly what I was wondering," I said, still wondering why he would need all these guys just to ask and tell me stuff.

That is...unless...

"Um, I'm guessing you have more planned than just talking with me, don't you?" I say, nervously glancing over at the other five countries slowly approaching me.

"Oh! You are a very smart girl!" Luciano said, his eyes filling with amusement.

Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn as much as I could in this position, and see creepy neon blue/pink eyes staring crazily back down at me. I slowly turn back, now even more afraid than ever.

I'm so screwed.

"So Greenland, ….or do you go by something else...?" Luciano asked.

"No. I hate my human name. Just call me Greenland," I say, a little annoyed by the reminder of my name. Oh how I hate it.

"Ok Greenland, yes, you are right. We are planning something, but first... Oliver. Matt. Rayan. Viktor. Would you untie the bindings on her?" said Luciano.

"But why would we want to do that? Wouldn't just be easier to do it while shes tied up?" Allen asked.

"Actually no, the tight ropes might screw up the flow of the drug," said a rather frustrated Italian.

_…...Drug?_

"So now we could have to fight her just to make her hold still long enouph so you can inject it into her? I still say we keep her tied up," said Allen once again.

_….Inject?_

"Would you stop whining?! We're going to do this my way and if you don't li-"

_"_Um, excuse me, so sorry to interrupted your little lovers quarrel, but, what exactly do you mean by 'inject'?" I say, worried about what he might say next.

"We will get to that as soon as we untie you," said the Italian while motioning them to untie me.

And so, with various knots, complaints, "accidental" groping, and various other struggles, the five countries were finally able to untie me from the chair and hold me down flat on the floor.

Of course I tried resisting, but it was no use against five very strong countries.


	5. Needles and Stolen First Kisses

"Well bella, now that that's out of the way, I'll show you what we meant by 'inject'," Luciano said with a smirk.

He then pulled out a HUGE vaccine needle with a strange purple liquid inside. But I wasn't really paying attention to that, I was too focused on the pointy end.

My heart started pounding the minute I saw that thing. Needles, by far, are my worst fear. I nearly pass out the second I see one, so that's pretty much why I look frozen right now. I'm too scared to even remember to move.

Sensing my fear, Luciano just smirked.

Hes now standing right above me now, smiling and holding that huge needle.

"Are you ready, Greenland?" he asks mockingly.

"..."

**Time skip- 2 minutes**

"HOLD STILL ALREADY, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" screamed a very peeved Italian.

"LIKE HELL!" I said, landing a punch on his right shoulder.

"RAYAN! HOLD HER ARM DOWN BETTER DAMMIT!"

"I'M TRYING! BUT ITS ALOT HARDER NOW SINCE SHE KNOCKED OUT VIKTOR!" screamed a struggling Frenchman.

Hi there, your probably wondering whats going on right now, so let me paint a picture for you.

Imagine a girl, being straddled by an angry Italian holding a large needle. On one side of this girl, we have a British man, trying to hold down her arm and refrain from making pastries out of her at the same time. Beside this British man, we have a Canadian man. This Canadian is struggling just as hard, if not harder than the British man to hold down her leg.

To the other side of her, we have an American, who doesn't know if he wants to laugh at or slap the girl. This American is having quite a hard time keeping her head and shoulders down at the moment.

To the right of the American, we have the poor Frenchman, who was only supposed to be holding down her arm, now has to hold down both an arm and a leg, because the German who was holding her leg got knocked out by the girl.

And lastly, we have the girl, who's summoning up all her strength to take on all these men who are trying disparately to hold her down and stick her with a needle. And as far she new, there nothing these men could possibly do to make her stop struggling.

But she was wrong.

"WOULD ONE OF YOU IDIOTS DO SOMETHING?"screamed the Italian.

"LIKE WHAT? WE'RE STRUGGLING AS IT IS!" screamed the Canadian, who normally kept his cool, but anyone in this situation would be a bit touchy.

"WAIT GUYS! I HAVE AN IDEA!" yelled the American, who now had a wide grin on his face.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! LETS SEE THIS PLAN OF YOURS BEFORE I END UP LIKE THAT GERMAN!" screamed the Frenchman.

"HA! AS IF ANYTHING YOU COULD TRY WOULD EV-" but my rant was cut short, do to the inconvenient fact that Allen had just crushed his lips on mine.

And just like that, my mind had gone completely blank.

Then my mind slowly started processing what was going on.

_Oh my God. He's kissing me! And not only that, this is my first kiss! Wait, my first kiss...OH GOD! HE JUST STOLE MY FIRST KISS! NO! NOT HIM! PLEASE, ANYONE BUT HIM! UGH! I think he knows its my first too, I can feel the cocky jerks smirk. Hey wait.. wasn't I doing something important? Hmmm... WAIT. OH SHIT, THE NEED-_

But it was too late. I was so focused on Allen, that I had given them just enough time to stab me in the arm. I started to struggle at the pain, but the more I did, the harder Allen would kiss me. The pain didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon, so I decided to just distract myself...with Allen's lips. Its not like it meant anything though. Apparently, the kissing DID distract me pretty well. Because when I heard someone clear their throat, and when I looked over to where the noise came from, I became really embarrassed.

Apparently, they had all finished injecting the needle stuff a little while ago, and I, to focused on kissing the cocky American, hadn't even noticed.

Obviously I was blushing pretty hard, but that was nothing compared to how red I got when I saw my position...on his lap.

_How did I even get on his lap anyways?_

After seeing this position, I oh-so-gracefully scrambled off his lap and into a corner, trying to hide my shame.

I didn't even have to look at that American idiot to know that he was grinning like a madman. As if his ego wasn't big enough already.

"Well, I'm going to forget I just saw that. But anyway, the toxin in her body should start taking affect any minute now," said a rather disturbed Canadian.

"Oh! I forgot to ask, what is this supposed to..." but just then I noticed something peculiar. Maybe its just my imagination, or just a trick of the light, but it looks like my skin is starting to get whiter and whiter.

And when I took a look a my hair I nearly gasped. My long, frizzy, light brown hair was now even longer, jet black, sleek and straight.

"Wow, what pretty yellow eyes you have~,"cooed Oliver.

"Yellow? What the heck are you talking about? My eyes are green! …..._My skin..my hair..._

"Don't tell me my eyes have changed too!" I said, worry and panic filling my words.

"Afraid so, love. Here see for yourself in this mirror I always keep with me."

_I'm not even going to ask._

I hold up the mirror Oliver gave me and gasp.

_I don't even recognize myself._

"What...what's happening? W-what did you do to me?" I say, terrified.

I the hear a dark laugh coming from Luciano, then he says "First its your appearance, and in a few minutes, it'll be your whole personality~."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Your becoming a 2p of course~."


End file.
